


Nuotate notturne

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [10]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Spiderman Homecoming]Una drabble post-film in cui Tony e Peter fanno una nuotata notturna al lago.★Fandom: Spiderman Homecoming★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 109★ Prompt: Nuotare al lago dà una sensazione del tutto diversa★ Bonus: Luna piena sul mare





	Nuotate notturne

Nuotate notturne

“Come vedi, Peter, nuotarci nel lago, invece che annegarci, dà una sensazione del tutto diversa” disse Tony. Dimenava braccia e gambe, teneva la testa leggermente reclinata indietro.

Peter s’immerse, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e riemerse con un paio di bracciate, tossendo.

“Non crede che sia pericoloso anche così?” domandò.

Stark ridacchiò, nelle sue iridi si rifletté la luce della luna.

“Non mi puoi diventare troppo responsabile o non accetterai mai la tuta che ho creato su misura per te.

Sai, entro fine mese, ci sarà la luna piena. Voglio farti vedere com’è la luna piena sul mare” rispose.

Parker sorrise.

“Allora mi preparerò per un altro bagno notturno” promise.

[109].


End file.
